


Lost In The Unknown

by KHUndertaleFan25



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Being Lost, Gen, Half-Siblings, Looking For Family, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHUndertaleFan25/pseuds/KHUndertaleFan25
Summary: Lisa, a two year old girl with magical powers, has gotten lost in a scary place and is looking for her parents. That's when she meets Wirt and Greg, two boys who were also lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this isn't my best work, but I tried, right?

One day, a little girl named Lisa found herself in a scary place. "M-Mama... D-Daddy..." Lisa said quietly, tears streaming down her face as she walked. Her legs started getting tired and so she decided to rest against a tree and curled into a ball. However, she didn't know that there was a strange creature lurking about. He was called the Beast, who was rumored to lead lost souls astray in the Unknown until they would give up and turn into Edelwood trees. The Beast was close to her, his white eyes glowing in the dark. As he watched the branches grow around Lisa,  he said, "Yes, that's it. Give up all hope that you will never get out..." Then footsteps could be heard getting close to where they were, so he disappeared when she looked up.

Lisa tore the branches off herself and stayed quiet. She closed her eyes, making sure that she didn't move. But then, someone picked her up and she let out a cry, trying to wriggle out of the hold. "H-Hey, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." A gentle voice said. She opened her eyes to see an older boy wearing a pointy hat on his head and a dark blue cape of some sort. He seemed like a kind person, so she relaxed in his arms. "My name is Wirt. What's yours?" The boy asked her. "L-Lisa." She squeaked out, feeling a little shy. Wirt smiled softly and said, "That's a nice name. I wish I had a sister with that name." Lisa giggled at hearing that, getting used to him immediately.

"How did you get here, little one? Do you know where your mom and dad are?" Wirt inquired of her, feeling concerned for the small child. Lisa only shook her head in response. She had no idea how she got here nor did she know where her parents were. All she remembered was waking up in the woods, frightened of her surroundings. Before Wirt could say anything else, a young boy with a teakettle on his head and a frog in his arms ran over to them. "Wirt!" He exclaimed.

Wirt groaned a little and replied, "Not now, Greg. I'm trying to help this little girl out here." Lisa smiled at Greg, finding him quite funny. "Hi there! I'm Greg! And this is my pet frog, Wirt Jr.! Well, it's one of the names I've given him." The frog croaked as if to say hello, which made Lisa giggle again. Wirt sighed and said after a pause, "So um... You want to come with us until you find your parents?" Lisa nodded happily, giving him the cutest smile. "Great. Let's go, then." He replied, walking with her still in his arms and Greg and his frog in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have no idea what would happen next. Just pretend that it goes on like the show went, except with a few extra characters.


End file.
